Meet Lilynyan!
by Zayachu
Summary: Meet Lilynyan, She a spunky and a silly tomboy Nyan who want to show she the best skateboarder. But the only obstacles she had to face is School, Stress, and Mean Yokai.
1. Lilynyan's First Day Of School Part 1!

**Ok guys here's my first o.c Nyan Yokai Lilynyan she kinda reminds me of myself her appearance is in DeviantArt. Enjoy! I DONT OWN YOKAI WATCH (I own my oc!) (Yokai watch belongs to Level5)**

* * *

-Skateboarding over a hill and stops-

Lilynyan: Yokai High... time to me to be popular in the first day!

-Skateboarding to the school-

Jibanyan: Hey look its Lilynyan!

-all the Yokai are cheering-

Lilynyan: Thank you! thank you!

-the alarm went off-

Lilynyan: -woke up- Huh!? What!?

-look at her phone that had a alarm on it-

Lilynyan: UGH it just a stinking dream! -turn the alarm off-

?: Lilynyan time to drop me off to daycare!

Lilynyan: Ugh... No...

-A little female Nyan riding Lilynyan's Skateboard like riding A horse-

?: Daycare Nyow!

Lilynyan: Cutienyan... 5 more minutes...

Cutienyan: Big Sister, Please?

Lilynyan: Ok...

-later-

Lilynyan: Ok we're here! Now I know it's hard to go without me nyow but you had to be...

-saw that she ran off-

Lilynyan: -annoyed- Brave...

-she skateboarding to the school-

Lilynyan: Ok Lilynyan! This is the first day! So be cool...

-open the school doors and do the swag walk-

Lilynyan: Stay cool...

-the Yokai looked at her weirdly-

Lilynyan: -stops- Oh what's the use... I don't want to be weirdo...

?: Are you Lilynyan?

-turns around and saw a pink female Nyan-

Lilynyan: Yeah... Who are you?

?: I'm Sailornyan! I can tour you around the Yokai high school!

Lilynyan: Ok...

Sailornyan: So aboard to Sailornyan's Tour Boat!

Lilynyan: Ok...

-later-

Sailornyan: ...And here's the library where there some good books and smart Yokai to go around...

Lilynyan: -looked bored and looked up- Ugh...

-bump into someone-

Lilynyan: Ow...

?: Oh sorry...

Lilynyan: -looked up and saw a male samurai Nyan looking at her-

?: Sorry I didn't see you there... i'm Shogunyan!

Lilynyan: -blushing- I'm Lilynyan...

Shogunyan: Well good to meet you! See you later!

Lilynyan: Ok...

Sailornyan: YOU LIKE HIM!

Lilynyan: AIY! -blushing- we didn't know each other!

Sailornyan: -giggles- come on let's go to class!

-someone spying on them-

?: Hey Maginyan is there a problem?

Maginyan: Yes Shogunyan is hitting on that new girl and he's mine!

?: But he technically broke up with you two weeks ag—

Maginyan: Goldenyan! Let's go I had a plan...

Goldenyan: ok...

* * *

 **Ok i'm Making a part 2 soon as possible so check out Lilynyan on DeviantArt see ya!**


	2. Lilynyan's First Day Of School Part 2!

**Ok here's part 2 but before I start it...** **DragonbladeB5, if you can see this I can't do draw requests i'm Sorry to say this it's because I barely don't know how to draw the other characters right so please forgive me... anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Sailornyan: Yay! We're in the same class!

Lilynyan: Yeah...

Miss Blizzaria: ok Yokai take your seats. Ok guys! We had a new student in class today. Can you stand up and introduce yourself to the class.

Lilynyan: Ok... -stands up- Hi i'm Lilynyan. I'm from the charming tribe, attribute Wind and a C rank...

Miss Blizzaria: Wow. You a charming tribe like me.

Lilynyan: Yeah... and.. I can skateboard as well...

Miss Blizzaria: Skateboard Huh?

Lilynyan: Yeah... -sits down and thinks- _Well Lilynyan, way to be shy..._

Miss Blizzaria: Ok Yokai let go to page 29.

Sailornyan: -whispers to Lilynyan- I think you still cool!

Lilynyan: -whispers- Thanks!

Maginyan: -glared at Lilynyan angerly-

-at lunch-

Lilynyan: Man... I thought i'm going to be alone at lunch.

Sailornyan: Nyah. You lucky you had a friend like me! So where you from?

Lilynyan: I lived around Downtown Yokai-fornia, and me and my sister had to move to the north.

Sailornyan: Do have any parents?

Lilynyan: No.

Sailornyan: Oh no I'm sorry...

Lilynyan: No it just... I just become A Yo-Kai and I can do things myself and I found my little sister when she was young and she my adopted sister!

Maginyan: Well.. well.. well, the new Nyan who don't have parents...

Lilynyan: Well do you have parents!?

Maginyan: Uh... well… none of your business! You think you can compete me?

Lilynyan: No!

Maginyan: Whatever, Losernyan... -walks off-

Sailornyan: Don't listen to her, Lily. She just trying to lower your self-esteem.

Lilynyan: Yeah... thanks... -picks up her lunch and walks to the trash-

Sailornyan: Yeah I got your back!

Lilynyan: Wow you really friendly and-

-bump into Shogunyan-

Lilynyan: -blushing red- S-s-s-shogunyan... I'm so sorry...

Shogunyan: It's cool, Lilynyan! Hey do you want to study after school? As friends.

Lilynyan: Uh... Yeah… Sure…

Shogunyan: Great! -walks away-

Sailornyan: Ooh he asked you out!

Lilynyan: Yeah... Wait! I had to pick up Cutienyan after school.

Sailornyan: Don't worry we bring Cutienyan with us don't worry i'll babysit her while you guys are studying.

Lilynyan: Uh ok!

Sailornyan: OK!

* * *

 **Ok that's Part two! So I'm going to make chapters soon. Again Lilynyan appearance is on DeviantArt and please don't ask me to do requests on it please I did not ask you guys to do it! Same goes to your on here or FanFiction. Ok? Good. See ya!**


	3. Studying With Shogunyan!

**Ok gang here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cutienyan: Hi Lilynyan! Who's that?

Lilynyan: This is my friend, Sailornyan!

Sailornyan: Aw... She so cute!

Cutienyan: That's my name!

Lilynyan: Come on guys!

Cutienyan: Why?

Sailornyan: So she can study with Shogun—

Lilynyan: -pushes Sailornyan- Hahaha! I had knyow idea what she talking about!

Cutienyan: I thought you taking care of me today!

Lilynyan: Sorry but I had to study with someone, but Sailornyan will take care of you!

Cutienyan: ok..

-later-

-knock knock-

Shogunyan: -open the door- Hey Lilynyan, hey Sailornyan! Who's this little cutie?

Lilynyan: -blushing- This my little sister, Cutienyan. She'll play with Sailornyan while we study.

Shogunyan: Well since my brother isn't around so it's time for us to study,

Lilynyan: -blushing- Ok!

-later-

Cutienyan: I'm bored...

Sailornyan: Bored already?! But I just gave you toys to play!

Cutienyan: Can I ask you something?

Sailornyan: Yeah?

Cutienyan: Why Lilynyan is studying with Shogunyan?

Sailornyan: Welll... you promise not to tell Shogunyan?

Cutienyan: I won't tell.

Sailornyan: Well... -whispers to her- She had a crush on Shogunyan...

Cutienyan: -gasp- She likes Shogunyan!?

Sailornyan: Shh! Don't tell him!

Cutienyan: Oh Shogunyan! -ran downstairs-

-Lilynyan and Shogunyan are studying-

Lilynyan: -thinking- _We are warming up to each other... Hold his paw... HOLD HIS PAW!_

-tried to hold his paw-

Cutienyan: Heeey Shoguie~

-run past the table where they study at causing it to flipped on them and make them fall-

Shogunyan: -lay on top on her- uhh... -blushing-

Lilynyan: UUHHH... -blushing red-

?: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!

Shogunyan: The Last Nyanurai! We can explain!

The Last Nyanurai: I told you to not invite everyone our house! You're a lot of trouble!

Lilynyan: Wait! It was my fault to go to your house so we promise we never go to your house.

The Last Nyanurai: Ok... thanks for the honesty. But please don't invite that kid into my house please... -points at Cutienyan-

Lilynyan: Ok! -thinking- _Looks like he not a good uncle for my children with Shogunyan..._

-then-

Lilynyan: Sorry about my sister she get very squealing sometimes.

Shogunyan: It's ok. We study at your house next time.

Lilynyan: If she not around...

Shogunyan: It's cool.

-later-

Sailornyan: Sorry about your study date with Shogunyan, Lilynyan.

Lilynyan: It's cool maybe next time.

Cutienyan: I like your boyfriend, Lilynyan. He so sweet!

Lilynyan: You TOLD her!?

Sailornyan: Sorry...

* * *

 **well more coming soon and make sure to follow, favorite and review this story see ya!**


	4. Sporty Lily!

**Ok here the chapter! Sorry it took so long I WISH SCHOOL IS GONE!**

* * *

Lilynyan: -leaning to a locker reading _Sleeping Beauty_ -

Sailornyan: Hey Lilynyan, what on your mind?

-daydreams on the scene when Lilynyan was in a deep sleep and Shogunyan is leaning towards her for a kiss-

Sailornyan: LILYNYAN!

Lilynyan: -snaps out of it- Huh?! Oh sorry Sailornyan...

Sailornyan: Are you daydreaming about Shogunyan break the sleeping curse by kissing you again?

Lilynyan: Yeah...

Sailornyan: Oh my gosh, Lilynyan! When you gonna ask him out if I see you daydreaming about any fairytale scene with Shogunyan I would bonk myself on the head! By the way, am I the queen or one of the fairies?

?: hey which one of you guys are going to gym?

Sailornyan: Lilynyan is going to gym! Right, Lilynyan?

Lilynyan: -dreamily- That's my slipper, Shogunyan...

Sailornyan: LILYNYAN!

Lilynyan: -snap out of it- Huh? Oh sorry... Cinderella...

?: Shogunyan?

Sailornyan: He the Nyan Lilynyan had a crush on.

?: Well I know all the Legendary Yokai in this school!

Lilynyan: Who are you?

?: I'm Spoilerina! I'm the Legendary Yokai from the charming tribe!

Lilynyan: But you a ballerina.

Spoilerina: Well I usually spoil things but my talent is ballèt. Anyway you going to gym with me!

Lilynyan: Uh... but what about Sailornyan?

Sailornyan: I'm going to art class. Being separate sucks but we meet each other at lunch!

Lilynyan: I dunno..

Spoilerina: -whispers to Lilynyan- Shogunyan is in that class...

Lilynyan: Ok let's go!

-at the gym-

Lilynyan: -see Shogunyan across the room and blush- I can't believe we in the same class!

Spoilerina: Yeah. I bet if you do hard he'll be impressed-rina!

Maginyan: You think she can play dodgeball to impress him. Ha! I bet she'll be hit in one minute.

Lilynyan: Geez, can you go to a different class...

Maginyan: No. I bet I can hit you so hard you'll cry away home!

Spoilerina: I bet your attitude is so bad only flies can catch it! -pinched her nose- Eww...

Maginyan: -gasp-

Lilynyan: Woah! Nice burn.

Maginyan: Whatever. -walks away-

Lilynyan: Wow! Nice combat.

Spoilerina: Thanks.

-whistle blows-

Sargent Burly: OK GANG PICK YOUR TEAMS BECAUSE WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL!

Lilynyan: Oh no...

-later-

Lilynyan: Hey Shogunyan...

Shogunyan: Hey Lilynyan!

Lilynyan: -blushing- Uh... can I join your...

Maginyan: -pushes Lilynyan- Shoguie! Can I join your team?!

Shogunyan: uh...

Maginyan: THANKS!

Lilynyan: Oh Man she's evil...

Spoilerina: I still be here for you, Lily-rina!

Lilynyan: Thanks.

-later-

-the class is playing dodgeball 6 Yokai are out on this team the other team had 5 that are out only 4 are in on this team and 5 are in the other team-

Spoilerina: take that!

-hits Goldenyan-

Spoilerina: Yeah!

Maginyan: Take this! -throws the ball but Spoilerina dodge it but hit one of the players on her team-

Lilynyan: Yeah! -hits Shogunyan-

Shogunyan: Ow...

Lilynyan: -blushing really hard- Sorry...

Shogunyan: It's ok!

-Spoilerina hit someone on Maginyan's team with the ball-

Lilynyan: alright! -hits another player on Maginyan's team with the ball-

Maginyan: -grab two balls- THAT'S IT! -throws at a player in Lilynyan's team with the ball and throws Spoilerina in the face with the ball causing her to get a black eye-

Lilynyan: SPOILERINA!

Spoilerina: It's cool... just be like a ballerina...

Lilynyan: -facing to Maginyan and grab the ball- You gonna pay for that!

Maginyan: Yeah right.. -throws the ball-

-Lilynyan twirls and got missed-

Maginyan: What!?

-Lilynyan throws the ball and hit Maginyan-

Sargent Burly: -blows the whistle- THE WINNER!

-Lilynyan's team lifted her up and cheers-

Spoilerina: So cool!

Lilynyan: oh its nothing I guess my strength is going well that's all...

-later-

Lilynyan: -packing up-

Shogunyan: Hey Lilynyan!

Lilynyan: Oh hi Shogunyan... -blushing- sorry for hurting you...

Shogunyan: It's ok. I like when you show your move when you play dodgeball. Maybe you'll be on my team next time.

Lilynyan: -blushing- S-sure...

Shogunyan: Cool! -walk away-

Sailornyan: Oh my gosh Lilynyan! You the girl!

Spoilerina: Yes she is!

Lilynyan: Thanks. 

* * *

**woah sports girl! That's my Nyan! Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
